Learning the true meaning of love
by Italian Princess
Summary: Stephanie McMahon gets placed in a mental asylum by her boyfriend Paul Levesque. An unlikely friend changes her life and his forever.... Chapter 5 & 6 are up!
1. Heartbreak & Confusion

Bewildered to why she was here. Born and raised in a wealthy environment, her family was practically the definition of first class. Distinguished people like her were not supposed to be put in such places like these. All alone by herself in a white room, walls covered and padded with styrofoam in case of the need to emit out such frustration or anger. Had her family been brainwashed to think she had gone crazy? Didn't they love her anymore? 

Running her manicured but plain and white nails throughout her chestnut tresses, lowering her head down to stare at the floor with her pale baby blue oculars before they would fill up with a salty variation of her own tears. They fell from her eyes at a rapid pace down her cheeks pitter-pat they fell down her cheeks and onto the pale cream colored linoleum floor she could almost see her reflection in. Her face must have been beet red by now. She had done so much crying these past few months. She had lost track of the time of day, the month even. Oh how she wanted her life back, she didn't deserve this. 

Her whole body felt naked from her face down to her feet. She sighed deeply hearing the bolted steel door of her room in this wicked place open up. It was time for her daily medications again she groaned and mumbled a few things underneath her breath while she reached her hands up to her face to wipe away the tears that swelled within her eyes. She tried at least as the nurse neared her and placed the tray down on the still young twenty-five year old McMahon's lap. Stephanie looked up and stared at the nurse in the white blouse and to match a white skirt with matching white pantyhose. Her feet covered in a pair of chunky two inch heeled strapped around the ankle. A identification card was clipped to her skirt, Stephanie looked at intently for a while before looking up at the nurse who served her those daily medications that they drugged her with. She opened up her mouth and unfortunately she didn't know what to say although she did know what to say! What was happening to her? 

Nothing came from her lips as she sighed taking the glass from the nurse picking up two of the pills from the tray just to lift them up to slip into her mouth before swallowing them down with some water. She repeated this process until all of her medication for the day was down her system. She looked to the nurse and handed her the tray of which the nurse took and nodded taking back the glass from Stephanie as well before turning around and walking back to the door, opening it back up as she had to punch in some secret code before she walked back out. Stephanie was left all alone again, not like she didn't get used to the feeling already but she wished someone, anyone would come visit her. 


	2. A Friend Comes To Visit Stephanie

Months excelled and Stephanie was left alone, untouched. No one had came to see her. Seemingly no one cared to see if she was still alive or if the medication sedated her yet. They could have very well killed this poor young woman. Seemingly her own flesh and blood had much better things to do than visit their only daughter who was drugged and on the verge of suicide. She couldn't kill herself in this horrid place. It was supposed to make her better, but nothing was wrong with her in the first place. Stephanie just didn't understand this at all. She pondered many other things as well, had her family disowned her? Didn't they want her anymore? What was Paul doing? Was he cheating on her? Did he still love her? Would he be there for her when she got out of this terrifying place with open arms? Stephanie didn't know that he was the mastermind behind placing her in this asylum that she was placed in for nearly six months already. 

Looking down at the floor placing her hands in her face to hide those incoming tears that swelled up in her pale baby blue hues. Memories of when she was a little girl fell throughout her head, a memory when Shane stole her favorite stuffed animal and proceeded to rip it's tongue out from it's mouth. Even throughout pleads and tears from his sister. She sobbed for the longest time and it was her daddy who told her it would be all right and Shane would get punished but who would get punished here!? Stephanie was being punished for no reason apparently? Wasn't she Daddy's little girl anymore. She didn't even come to realization that the steel bolted door that kept her secluded from the world had opened up, she was to busy reminiscing on the horrible times in her life. 

Looking out of the corner of her eye as a different nurse this time stood in the door way holding open the door for Ms. McMahon while two men in a white shirt that covered there upper torsos. White dress pants and white sneakers finished off the apparel of them. How it was so plain, so dull. Almost as lifeless as this place was. Another nurse from behind them pulled Stephanie up not seeming to care if she hurt the female tossing her to the men who slipped into a straight jacket in between screams and cries at the request of Stephanie. The muscular, rather large men tossed Stephanie to the nurse in the door way who pulled Stephanie by the arm talked to her while she was jerked by the arm down the hallway to the elevator. People that were crazy, that belonged in this place non the less were roaming around the halls. Some even went over to Stephanie and attempted to grab at her. One of them pulled at her chestnut tresses as the nurse snapped Stephanie into the elevator. By now Stephanie was crying, full of tears she turned around and as the elevator closed shut the nurse was behind her and glared at her for a moment or two as the pressed the buttons to go down. 

"You have a visitor McMahon, if you try anything you will be put on more medication directed by your parents; Vincent and Linda McMahon. Do you understand?" The nurse stared at Stephanie waiting for a reply in which she only received a nod of the head. 

"Do you understand me!?" The nurse screamed at the poor helpless Stephanie as she swung her hand back just for it to come in contact with the side of Stephanie's face. Slapping her so hard that Stephanie fell to her knees in the elevator while her eyes swelled up with tears. 

"Y...e..s... I ..und..erst..an..d ..." Stephanie managed to stutter out from her lips in between cries of pain. 

The gray steel elevator doors would open up on the main floor. This was the floor in the asylum where you would be able to talk with your visitors under strict supervision. The nurse grabbed a handful of Stephanie's beautiful chestnut tresses and tugged her to her feet, for she had fell to her knees when she was slapped.More and more tears fell from her eyes as she was pulled to her feet as the nurse guided Stephanie out of the elevator and halfway across the room where Dwayne Johnson sat peering out the window wondering how poor Stephanie was holding up in a place such as this. Stephanie's head remained down in a sulking formation, whoever was visiting her, she of course didn't want them to see the crimson red mark of the hand imprint that was over her face. Stephanie stood there staring down at the olive green carpet. Oh how long it had been since she saw color. She broke down into tears all over again. The nurse halted and just left Stephanie with her visitor. Dwayne was still peering out the window and in between sighs, he felt appalling for Stephanie not knowing she stood in front of him, full of hate and confusion she was. Dwayne eventually directed his attention to the woman in a white straight jacket that pinned down Stephanie from doing anything with her body. His chocolate oculars focused intently on her. 

"Stephanie is that you?" Questioned Johnson who stood tall from his seat just to let a hand swipe underneath Stephanie's chin as she sobbed before looking up. Her eyes almost widened as she noticed the man before her was Dwayne. How did he know she was here? 

"..D..w..ayne? .." A thrilled look appeared over her facial features. Looking up at him, she wanted to hug him close to her body, to feel loved again; to know someone still cared for her. 

"Who put you in this horrid place, you and I both know you don't deserve this. You did nothing wrong." Dwayne told Stephanie, seeing her in such a wicked state, in a straight jacket, her hair was a mess, deep dark circles under her eyes. But that didn't matter to Dwayne he always had a secret lust for Stephanie, he pulled her close to his warm body hugging her close stroking his fingers throughout her straight chestnut locks of silk. 

"I .. I ... don't know .. I don't even know why I am here .." Whimpered the bewildered and battered Stephanie leaning her head against his shoulder, she was in such a confused state of mind these past few months. 

"...Did Paul do this to you? .. I know you're never would .. Vince sent me.. Paul refused to so he figured I'd be the next best thing." Dwayne told Stephanie why he was here, he was still a married man; but how could he not love Stephanie as if she was his wife, he felt awful for her. 

" ..Is that the only reason you're here then? Because Daddy is your boss ... And you like were forced to come here to see me?" That hurt Stephanie, knowing her own boyfriend didn't want to see her, it felt like her heart had been broken and stepped all over. 

"Of course not Stephanie .. You know as good as anyone how I feel for you .. I know how you feel for me.. I will get you out of here I promise." Dwayne rest his hands along Stephanie's shoulders as she was already crying softly. He hated to see her in this state of mind. 

" But .. But how .. Daddy didn't sign me into this mess .. I .. I don't even know who did." Replied Stephanie sobbing more and more, Dwayne was the world to her, he was so great, so wonderful. She wished he was her boyfriend .. Her husband not Dany's. 

" .. I'll find out the minor details and work something out .. You will be out of here for your 25th Birthday .. We'll go down to my house in Miami I promise .. I will not break you're heart Stephanie." Dwayne would run his hand over the side of Stephanie's beautiful pale face as tears fell down. 

The announcement system of the asylum would inform all visitors that visiting hours were now over and they should proceed to the exit. As Dwayne left Stephanie a look of heartbreak overcame his own features. He didn't want to leave her here in this zany place for one more night. She damn well didn't deserve to be treated like this he thought as he left the building to head back to his hotel for the night. 


	3. One Step Closer To The Edge

Days and weeks passed since Dwayne had paid a visit to Stephanie, she seemed to be loosing hope. Would Dwayne break her heart too? She couldn't take this, she tried using a knife at lunch earlier in the day to slit her wrist but the plastic knife just wasn't sharp enough. Stephanie sat alone on the floor of her locked up room Indian style writing away in her journal that she had kept from day one. She was always had a love for writing, it was the way she expressed herself best. Below was a sample of what she was feeling, how she felt about this whole experience. How she was in such pain and hurt that was building month after month, week after week, day after day. 

_Kill Me  
Tattered and torn  
Something aches  
Bad things slither  
My floors are burning down  
And I can't find a window  
  
This is medieval  
This is cerebral  
Suffocated  
Melodramatic  
  
Driven to the verge of suicide  
I make you my enemy  
The nerves you sever  
Can serve you better than before  
  
In the blink of an eye  
In the space of a second  
Open my wrists  
Slit them open   
Give me my lessons  
  
Tearing myself apart  
From the things that make me hurt! _

__[ Credit to Slipknot's song - Tattered and Torn ] 

Finishing up her emotions on paper, she didn't feel like waiting any longer. She remained in high hopes. She knew Dwayne wouldn't break his promise, he was a married man that kept all promises that he made to certain individuals. Stephanie apparently felt better now being able to write her stuff down on paper. She was actually getting used to this place, she was away from all the troubles of life and it's people. She actually kind of liked it but she wanted something more than being alone, she wanted someone she could love, someone that cared for her equally as much. Kurt was a good friend of hers' but she hadn't heard from him or Paul or anyone else for that matter but Dwayne since being locked up in this hell hole. She peered up as she looked to her door hearing it open. Over the past few months she was known as a 'peaceful' woman. She had matured so much, and quite possibly for the better. 

Understanding this took time, she was patient although she was still in much pain. Who could blame her. She sat on the floor still expressing herself. She always was known to be very good at expressing herself on paper. She looked up hearing her door of room shut over. Her pale baby blue oculars stared intently at the visitor who since she came to this place, that one nurse felt sorry for her. A fan of 'Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley' the nurse was just a little younger than Stephanie at the age of twenty-two. 

"Good evening Stephanie. How are we doing today?" Smiling warmly the nurse made her way over to Stephanie grabbing a chair that she would sit into right near the young twenty-four year old woman. 

"I could be better, but you know how it is in this place." Steph just closed up her notebook that she kept close to her, it was the only place where she could express how she really felt without telling anyone who would think she actually was one of the crazy individuals. 

"Yeah, it does get to you after a while. Any hopes of getting out anytime soon?" Questioned the woman who was sitting in front of Stephanie. 

"Yeah my friend Dwayne is trying to find out who put me here and getting them to sign me out as soon as possible." A bright smile overcame her features as she blushed lightly, she had a thing for Dwayne it would seem. 

"You like you're friend don't you?" Smirking lightly nurse questioned Ms. McMahon as she blushed, it was clearly evident she liked him to a certain extent. 

"I guess you could say that, he's someone very special to me and my heart." Stephanie nodded her head before focusing her eyes on the door as they would open as another nurse appeared in the door way.  


"Samantha we need you in the other room, we need help transporting Smith to the downstairs area. He's causing problems." The other nurse stood in the doorway and smiled to Stephanie. Samantha looked to Stephanie and smiled as she exited her room. Stephanie opened back up her journal and began writing away. She was getting adjusted, and hopefully Dwayne would come save her, just like like a Princess trapped in a castle, he was her knight and shinning armor. At least that is what she believed. 


	4. Free At Last

Recently she was told that her friend Dwayne Johnson had been granted special permission from one Paul Levesque to release 'The Billion Dollar Princess' it was a day that Stephanie had longed for, and finally that day had arrived. Sitting on the floor she lifted her head in the air and smiled looking up towards the sky almost as she mouthed those few words that expressed exactly how she felt. "Thank you lord, for I Stephanie Marie McMahon realize I am very grateful to have the life and for what I have, for I now understand certain individuals love me the way I love them back." 

Packing up her few belongings that she had with her in a little shoe box she was given to put her stuff in. It had seemed as if she was locked away with no key in sight for the past few months of her life. Dwayne had found that key, the key to her heart and soul. Stephanie looked to the photograph of him and Simone. She smiled bringing it to her heart, closing her eyes. Simone was Dwayne's year old daughter. Sure she wasn't her child but Simone loved her and Stephanie couldn't ask for more than to be loved by such a little individual, she'd return the love to the little girl in good time. Keeping the photograph out along her side she would glance at it ever so often while she packed up her belongings. A floral arrangement on the front 'Stephanie' in Calligraphy over the front cover. She had captured heartbreak, drama and suicidal notes to herself in this journal. Yet each time she read over the entries she found more reasons to live each time. Over those past few months she had realized Paul had just used her for her money and power. Dwayne on the other hand respected her for who and what she was. Only problem, Stephanie was falling in love for this man, her friend, someone else's husband. She wanted to hold onto him till death do they part, unfortunately someone else occupied the place Stephanie wanted to be. Other things consisted of little pieces of her life that all meant something in their own special way. Her steel bolted door would open one last time, looking up as a smile appeared over those over rejoicing pale baby blue oculars would fill up with her salty tears. She was no longer deprived of those who loved her, nor would she ever be. The nurse stood in the door way looking at Stephanie. 

  
"Are you ready Ms. McMahon?" Smiled the nurse who now had a new found respect for this woman she stood before. She had matured so much in the past months. 

"You bet I am!" Replied the over rejoicing young daughter of Vincent K. McMahon. 

Stephanie placed the lid of the small shoe box on tightly securing it making sure nothing would come from within the box. She stood to her feet looking at the nurse before her with eager eyes as the nurse guided Stephanie through the halls and to the elevator. Oh so memories she had in this place. This place for the mentally insane. She held onto the box as she smiled as soft tears flowed down her facial features. They would get in the elevator and be taken up to the main floor, this was mainly used for checking patients in or just checking them out. The elevator doors would open as the nurse would lead Stephanie towards the counter, another nurse was seated behind the counter. Standing there alone while the nurse went to get Dwayne who had got Paul to sign Stephanie out. Stephanie had to sign a few papers herself. Handed a clipboard McMahon nodded taking the clipboard in her grasp and the pen into her other hand. She signed her name where it belonged, answered yes and no truthfully and in the correct sections. She would hand the nurse back the clipboard before nearly bursting out in laughter as she noticed Dwayne and 'Paul' coming her way. She couldn't help herself before ask kindly if she could sit down while Dwayne and Paul filled out the papers. 

"Oh god if Paul only knew .." Stephanie shook her head smirking remembering Dwayne telling her he would do anything to get her out and he was right. 

Meanwhile at the counter stood Dwayne and obviously next to him was non other than Steve Williams. His best friend from the company. It would seem Dwayne had something up his sleeve, because Steve was not dressed like himself for he had to pull of a different man by the name of Paul Levesque. A thin but curly wig was placed over his head to cover his bald head. His upper torso consisted of a pretty simple tight black top, showing off those strong muscles of his, a pair of light blue denim jeans adorned his lower torso; finishing off with a pair of black lace up boots. From a far he passed pretty well as a good Paul Levesque thought Stephanie but she could see the differences, he wasn't as built as Paul was since he had came back from a injury. Stephanie did notice that Dwayne looked exceptionally well though. That loose dress shirt, bits of red and black throughout the material, it just hung onto his frame. It fit him so perfectly, a pair of khaki pants were along his lower torso, how he couldn't look any better than he already did thought Stephanie who was observing the two men at the front desk. 

"Hand that sum bi--" Dwayne would nudge Steve in the arm as he spoke like him and not Paul. Shooting him a glare to be normal, to be himself much like how Paul could conduct himself. 

"I mean may I have that clipboard. I have to sign my.. AHEM! Princess out." Steve nearly hacked as he had to relate to Stephanie his princess, if only Debra was here to see him now. Looking to Dwayne as he nodded, Steve just couldn't believe he was doing this for his best friend. 

Taking a hold of the clipboard within his grasp he quietly filled out what he needed to fill out. Nodding his head he handed it back to the nurse behind the counter nodding as the nurse spoke nothing but bullshit to him. Steve didn't listen to a damned thing she said. He just walked over to Stephanie smiling that cheesy wide grin. Dwayne took hold of Stephanie's hand with his as she smiled to her leaning over to whisper into her ear 'I told you I would get you out of here at all costs'. Stephanie of course smiled, as did Steve seeing Stephanie happy. It made him feel good inside that he had done something good as to helping someone who didn't deserve what she had experienced for the past few months. The three of them walked towards the exit of the asylum. Steve held the door for Dwayne and Stephanie, all along he was thinking they were falling in love much how he and Debra had a year ago. Once outside Stephanie shot Steve a thank smile before she would turn to Dwayne with a smile over her face and tears in her eyes, wrapping her much smaller arms around him she hugged him tightly to her own body. She whispered faintly underneath her breath 'I love you' as he would wrap his own arms around her smaller frame and smile pulling her away from his larger form as finger would swipe underneath her eyes and wipe those ears of Stephanie's away before he would lean in close to her forehead and softly bring his lips to come in contact with her forehead smiling to her mouthing those words that she had previously whispered to him 'I love you too Stephanie McMahon'. Stephanie gulped a little as more tears flowed, could this be happening to her, was it all a dream? She was falling in love with one of her friends, he really cared for her as much as she cared for him. She brought herself closer to him in which the two of them would embrace each other with a warm hug. Were they falling in love with one another? This couldn't be happening to them, of all people in the world why did this happen to them? 


	5. Am I Fat?

Thanks to Lady Bennington who gave me the idea for this chapter. 

Stephanie stood in front of the large mirror in front of her. She looked at herself in the mirror, she shook her head in disapproval. She looked so chunky, so disgusting it made her sick to her stomach. She looked to Dwayne who was relaxing on the full king sized bed before her, reading his newspaper. He looked so handsome, so incredibly good, it was a shame he was married. Stephanie pulled the silk crimson red robe around her closer tightly tying the robe around her body before she would make her way over to the bed where she would climb under the silk sheets and face away from Dwayne ashamed at what she looked like. She almost felt like crying. Why did she have to look like this? There were too many beautiful people in the world; Trish had a tremendous body, her breasts, her legs were so muscular. How Stephanie envied that, Ames had such wonderful athleticism, something Stephanie would never have. Stacy was a twig compared to the other girls. Everyone had something special she thought, and what was she left with? Poofy hair that looked like complete shit not something she was to fond of, her facial features always needed some makeup to make it seem complete. Her body.. That was a different story. She was told before she was a little plump, but it was a cute plump by Paul and her father. Shane had joked around with her a few times, she never really thought about it till now. It was till now that Stephanie noticed what they were all talking about. 

"Is something bothering you Steph?" Dwayne of course questioned noticing Stephanie standing in front of a mirror before and on many other occasions before this, pulling down the newspaper to eye her. 

"Do you like ... think .. well am I fat?" Stephanie turned around tugging the blanket close to her frame, she felt so insecure about the way she looked. 

"Of course not! If I wasn't married to Dany you know I would.. well ..you know." Dwayne looked at Stephanie pulling her hand from the blanket to place it in his own hand allowing his thumb rub softly over her hand to try and soothe her. 

".. You'd have sex with me?" Stephanie was pretty blunt about it. Looking over to Dwayne who was caressing her hand she couldn't help but smile. 

"Of course. I'd be honored to have sex with such a beautiful woman like you. I'd marry you like that." As Dwayne said that his fingers came together for a snapping reaction and he was being honest. That is how he felt about Stephanie, he always felt that way. Ever since he first layed eyes on her back in the day when his father was in the business and the two of them giggled and played around backstage. 

Stephanie meanwhile rolled over and went to sleep, she was quite surprised by this but loved every second of it. Dwayne got up and proceeded to strip himself down to nothing but his boxers and walk around to the other side of the bed where Stephanie was, looking over at her as she silently slept. He looked at her and stroked his hand throughout her beautiful chestnut tresses. "Sleep tight my princess." He whispered as he would tuck the covers in and up and around Stephanie looking at her sleep made him feel so conformable around her. He walked around to his side of the bed, opened up the sheets and climbed in. Leaning over to shut off the lights he smirked loving Stephanie more than he should perhaps. The two of them went to sleep for the night. Tomorrow would be nothing short of exciting. Dany was coming home and he and Stephanie had planned a 'Welcome Home' party for his wife. Dany and Stephanie had never really got along, and Stephanie thought this could bring them closer together. To forget the past between them quite possibly, that made Dwayne pleased. 


	6. A Secret Lust Between Friends

Thanks to Lady Bennington who gave me the idea for this chapter. 

The alarm that was set for 5:20 A.M. went off and Dwayne groaned underneath his breath as his oculars were still shut he managed to extend his hand out to slam against the alarm clock in hopes to find the 'snooze' button in which he did. Stephanie on the other hand heard the clock sound, she'd roll over looking at Dwayne she smiled brightly leaning over towards her friend she would press her lips firmly over his before she would pull away as a giggle emitted her lips as she would whisper softly 'Morning Dwayne' before adjusting the crimson red robe that she fell asleep in over her body, she looked down seeing the flab still there she groaned herself. Dwayne had called her beautiful last night and seemingly she wouldn't let her weight problem get to her...she slipped her warm feet into the bunny slippers that were aside the bed and forced herself out of the conformable bed that she shared with Dwayne last night grabbing a hair clip that was Dany's along the way out of the room as she made her way to the kitchen where she would proceed to look through Dwayne's refrigerator in hope she'd find something she could whip up for Dwayne for breakfast until the phone rang. She blinked and thought about it once or twice before it rang again. She heard Dwayne in the bedroom, she figured she would let him sleep for a little while longer as she would walk towards the phone and pick it up lifting it to her ear. 

"Dwayne? Is that you?" The mature woman on the other line responded as she heard the phone be picked up. It practically brightened up her day to hear her husband was awake. 

"Dwayne is asleep right now ... may I take a message?" Stephanie took a deep breath not believing it was Dany on the other line, she never liked Dany in the first place, she always criticized her for being like her character; a slut. After all she was Stephanie McMahon, a pretty little rich girl in Dany's view. 

"Who is this?" Questioned Dwayne's wife who was growing more suspicious as the phone call proceeded. 

Stephanie about had it with Dany, or she just couldn't answer her straight on. She'd suspect Dwayne had brought her to Miami to have sex with her and then their marriage would be destroyed because of Stephanie, and well that was the least of Stephanie's worries right now so she proceeded to take the phone from her ear and hang it up. Dwayne meanwhile made his way down the stairs nearly stumbling from being still half asleep. He appeared in the doorway topless, looking sexy in just those plaid boxers in which he wore on his lower torso he made his presence known. 

"So that's where my robe went?" Smirked Dwayne shaking his head laughing a little as he glanced a look to Stephanie who was wearing it at the moment.  


"Oh hey! Good Morning Sleepyhead! Yeah do you mind .. I'll chan...." She was interrupted by Dwayne who by then neared her placing a finger of his up to the lips of Stephanie. 

"Shh -- you look fine." Nodded Dwayne who adjusted the collar of the robe around Stephanie before pulling her close whispering sweet things into her ear. 

Dwayne took a hold of Stephanie's hand and lead her over to the kitchen counter top. Looking at her he smiled, feeling feisty he placed his hands around the young McMahon's waist lifting her up and placing her on the counter top her grinned as Stephanie smiled as their lips would soon be placed together as they both indulged in a passion filled kiss. Stephanie of course was the first one to pull away she placed her hands on Dwayne's sholders looking at him directly in his eyes staring at him in that peircing McMahon way, that non other than a McMahon could shot at him. 

"Dwayne ...we shouldn't be doing this." Stephanie spoke to Dwayne as he sent sweet kisses to the side of her neck, he had wanted her for so long and he just couldn't wait any longer. 

"I want you Stephanie Marie McMahon." He smirked as he would look up at her as she moved her hands along his back pulling him closer she giggled like a little school girl. 

"I want you too Dwayne Douglas Johnson.. I've always needed you in my life." She would smile at Dwayne as the two of them would endulge themselves in another passion filled kiss before Stephanie pulled away looking at Dwayne reluctantly. 

"But I need to shop for a party tonight. You get the house ready alright?" She smiled letting her fingers run over the lower lip of Dwayne, she smirked and got some assistance from Dwayne who lifted her up and off the counter top of the kitchen as she wandered back to Dwayne's bedroom to change for the day in which would be one busy one for Stephanie, she was really looking forward to this. 


	7. Paul & Stephanie Have A Confrontation

Walking around Bebe she smirked a little pulling and tugging at dresses that she found quite attractive, or that caught her eye. She wasn't that familiar with this store down in Miami. The people were so much more friendly down here she thought silently as she pulled a hanger of the rack holding it up to herself she spun around to examine how she would look if she was wearing the material. She came to a head halt as her eyes locked forward. She blinked a couple of times before realizing the man that stood before her; gee golly it was Paul Levesque. Stephanie was speechless, Paul on the other hand looked lost, confused almost. He didn't expect to see Stephanie shopping around in Miami non the less out of the asylum he had placed her in earlier in the year. 

"Well, hi there .. Stephanie busy shopping for a special occasion?" Questioned Levesque who smiled that cocky smile as a grin crept over his features. 

"Why yes I am .. But hey you are not in my --" she was interrupted by that annoying squeaky tone of Patrica Stratus, Stephanie simply rolled her eyes in disgust. 

"Pauullllieeee!" Squeaked Stratus who ran over to Paul holding a cute top that she thought was would look wonderful on her petite body. 

"I never knew you were that big of a bastard Paul, but you know .. now I know I better." Stephanie of course unexplainable let out a gentle laugh as she would toss her head around sending her chestnut tresses right into Paul's face. 

Paul was fuming by now, but of course Stephanie's tag along which happened to be Dwayne's security guard for when he traveled. She looked to him and whispered as she pointed at Paul telling him some things he needed to know about the man who was standing next to the little blonde bimbo next to him. She went back to her shopping for her evening gown for the night's festivities. She eventually found an adorable crimson red satin dress. It was strapless as well as being long and elegant, she knew it would be beautiful on her. For she was Stephanie McMahon now wasn't she? She of course showed off the dress to Michael her security for the day, he had commented how stunning she'd look she just blushed a little loving when people complemented her on such things. She picked up a pair of silver heels that strapped along the ankle, the cashier noticed it was Stephanie McMahon and asked for her autograph so Stephanie smiled and willingly obliged but for some strange reason instead of writing her traditional _Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley _she wrote _Steph Johnson_ neatly in her scripted writing she admired the beauty and how well it sounded together, she nearly drifted off to another land before the cashier told her the grand total, but of course she found a darling diamond necklace that she had to have so she told the cashier to add it to the list of multitudinous other things. In which she did, when Stephanie heard the Grand Total she smiled a warm smile and handed the young woman her picture while Stephanie swiped her credit card through the machine and punched in her pass code which allowed her order to be processed. Taking a hold of her things as she placed her receipt and credit card back into her wallet and into her black purse she headed out of the store and to the awaiting limousine outside the mall that was to ensure her safety back to Dwayne's where he would be having the party get under way. They had hired caterers and a group of musicians to play at the party, Dany's brother would be picking up Mrs. Johnson at the airport later that evening, for her flight was to land around 7:40 that night. 


End file.
